A Fishy Proposal
by truch28
Summary: Ash wants to propose to Misty, but needs to figure out a good way to do so. I apologize for the bad summary.


This is another one shot that I thought of. I'll try to update on the story I'm working on by tomorrow. If I'm not able to, it'll definitely be done by this weekend. Without further ado, here's this one shot!

A Fishy Proposal

Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower have been dating for two years now. Misty was still the gym leader in Cerulean City and Ash stopped traveling after Unova so he could be with her. He actually accepted a job replacing Brandon as the Frontier Brain. They were both very happy with their relationship.

It was one morning where Ash decided he was going to ask Misty to be his wife and he knew the perfect way to do it. He got out of bed early that morning with Pikachu following him. He got dressed quietly so he didn't wake her up. After Ash got ready and ate breakfast, he decided to go fishing. He left Misty a note on the fridge saying so and to meet her up there.

Ash was now at Cerulean Cape. He had everything planned out for this proposal. He was now explaining to Pikachu and Corphish, the Pokémon he decided would be best for his plan.

"So the plan is that I'll have the ring on top of the lure. I want you to be in the water. Pikachu will give you the signal and you pull onto the line. After I pull three times, I want you to let go. Got it?" Ash explained to his loyal water type Pokémon.

Ash still had his famous Misty lure after all these years. That and the handkerchief that she gave him are Ash's favorite objects in the entire world. He never went anywhere without those two items.

Corphish nodded his head understanding what Ash wanted.

XXX

Misty woke up and noticed that she was alone in bed, which was strange for her because she would usually be the first one up.

"_This is weird, why is he up so early?" _Misty thought curiously still trying to wake herself up.

After she woke herself up, she got dressed, washed up, and headed downstairs to make breakfast. She went to the fridge and saw the note Ash had left her.

_Misty_

_Went out fishing with Pikachu at Cerulean Cape. Come meet me there whenever you're ready._

_Love, _

_Ash_

Misty smiled at the note. She loved it whenever Ash said that he loved her. After she ate breakfast, she went to Cerulean Cape.

XXX

Ash had been sitting at Cerulean Cape for 30 minutes with Pikachu next to him and Corphish in the water. He turned his head around and saw that Misty was on her way towards them.

"Hey sweetie." Misty said sweetly to the black haired man.

"Hey love." Ash replied with the same, loving tone.

"What brings you out here fishing so early? That isn't like you." Misty asked while taking a seat next to him on the blanket.

"I wanted to try something new." Ash answered simply turning towards Misty.

He then gave Pikachu the signal to tell Corphish it was time.

"Pika Pi!" The yellow mouse exclaimed pointing out that Ash had a "bite."

"Ash you've got a bite!" Misty exclaimed.

Ash pulled the line a few times, and Corphish did his job by letting go after the third time, causing the line to spring back up with no bite.

"Aw man, I missed it." Ash said acting disappointed.

"Wait Ash; what's that on top of the lure?" Misty asked walking towards it to see what the object was.

While she was identifying what the object was, Ash was already on one knee. Misty saw him and looked back at the object on top of the Misty lure. She quickly figured out what the object was and once she did, she was excited. She was going to cry with tears of happiness and had her hands cover her mouth.

"Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?" Ash asked the shocked red head.

Misty was still in shock, so all she could do was nod her head yes. Once she did, Ash took the ring off the lure and gently placed it onto her left ring finger, smiling and with tears rolling down his face. After he placed the ring on her finger, they embraced tightly. Pikachu celebrated and Corphish jumped out of the water to join him. They both danced happily for the trainer.

"Oh Ash, it's beautiful!" Misty said as she was finally able to speak after breaking up the hug, but still holding onto him.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Ash replied simply.

"You know this is kind of fishy right?" She asked him.

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

"It doesn't matter though because I loved it." She said lovingly.

She then pulled him into a passionate kiss, a kiss they wouldn't share again until the day of their wedding.


End file.
